


Jordy

by thewalrus_said



Series: The Chris Fic [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Sucking, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: Jordy’s company has put him up in an apartment, as promised, a block away from the bar. Jordy had taken his hand as they went to the bar’s exit, dropping it once they were outside; Chris relinks their hands in the elevator of Jordy’s building, flashing him a smile. Jordy squeezes Chris’ fingers with a smile of his own.Jordy fumbles with the unfamiliar keys at the door; Chris helps by sliding his hand slowly along Jordy’s hip to rest it on the small of his back. Jordy thumps his forehead into the door and then opens it. Onto a very, very nice apartment.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Chris Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Jordy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is a side story to my big long fic, [took me knee-high to a man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740041/chapters/67897054). You don't have to have read that to read this, though! All you have to know is that Jordy, a trans man, has picked Chris up in a bar for a one-night stand.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jordy’s company has put him up in an apartment, as promised, a block away from the bar. Jordy had taken his hand as they went to the bar’s exit, dropping it once they were outside; Chris relinks their hands in the elevator of Jordy’s building, flashing him a smile. Jordy squeezes Chris’ fingers with a smile of his own.

Jordy fumbles with the unfamiliar keys at the door; Chris helps by sliding his hand slowly along Jordy’s hip to rest it on the small of his back. Jordy thumps his forehead into the door and then opens it. Onto a very,  _ very _ nice apartment.

“Wow,” Chris says, stepping in to let the other man shut the door behind them. “Your company must really love you.”

“Startups,” Jordy says, dropping the keys into a bowl by the door. “Lotta downsides, but there are some  _ very _ good upsides too.”

Chris gives him a sidelong grin, all canines and hunger. “Hoo boy,” Jordy says. “Okay, rules, but first I have to kiss you, after that look. Incoming.” He walks forward and Chris pulls him the last few steps, putting a hand to his neck to sweep him into a deep, consuming kiss. Jordy whimpers against his mouth and puts his hands on Chris’ shoulders. “Rules,” he says, taking a deep breath, eyes closed. “Are you okay with rules?”

Chris closes his eyes against the shudder that goes through him. “I think I love rules,” he admits, grinning wryly.

“Right, okay,” Jordy says. “Fuck, that was hot. Okay, rules. One, I know what I called it back in the bar, but it’s my cock and will be referred to as such. Got it?”

“Got it,” Chris confirms.

“Two, I want you inside me, but you’re coming in the back door, not the front.” Jordy’s eyes are flickering from Chris’ eyes to his mouth and back again. Chris licks his lips and Jordy swears again under his breath. “Three, top surgery took basically all the feeling in my nipples, so don’t waste your time.”

“Understood,” Chris says. “Can I suck your cock first?”

“You want to?” Jordy looks surprised through the haze of lust that’s still clouded around his face.

Chris nods. “I like the idea of being on my knees for you,” he murmurs.

“Fuck,” Jordy intones on a long breath, before leaning up and taking Chris’ mouth again.

Jordy is an  _ enthusiastic _ kisser, all suction and tongue and moans, enough to get Chris half-hard in his jeans before anyone even touches his shirt buttons. Jordy gets to them quickly enough, though, and before long Chris is shrugging out of the shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Jordy takes a step back to take in the sights.

“Mmph,” he says, hand sliding across from Chris’ shoulder to shamelessly grope his right pectoral. “Holy god, you are an athlete, aren’t you?” Chris laughs, earning him a helpless giggle from Jordy. “Wow. Okay. I promise not to objectify you all night.”

“It’s nice for my hard work to be appreciated,” Chris says. “Any clothes you’re willing to lose in exchange?”

Jordy reaches behind his head to grab hold of his shirt, pulling it off in one fell swoop. He’s in reasonably good shape himself, a toned, firm chest and the faint outline of abs. There are two thin scars on his chest, one under each pec. Chris kisses him again, pulling their torsos together, both of them moaning on impact. He puts a hand flat on Jordy’s stomach, pulling another groan from the other man, and starts to slip it ever-so-slowly downward.

Jordy doesn’t stop him; instead, he moves his kisses to Chris’ jaw and unbuckles his own jeans, letting the front gape open. Chris hums appreciatively and continues his descent, his fingers reaching the tight curls of pubic hair.

“No touching the front door,” Jordy reminds him breathlessly, before biting into the soft skin under his chin.

“I won’t,” Chris says. “Just... ringing the doorbell.”

Jordy lets out a shocked, delighted laugh that devolves into a harsh sigh as Chris’ middle finger reaches his cock. “Light circles,” Jordy instructs on a breath.  _ “Oh, _ yes, just like that.” He kisses Chris again, breath hitching on throaty exhalations as Chris touches him carefully. His hips are thrusting shallowly into Chris’ hand, and though Chris isn’t going any further back, wetness reaches his fingers, making the glide slippery and smooth. “Fuck, you’ve got good fingers,” Jordy whispers against Chris’ lips. “Gonna make me come.”

“What do you need?” Chris asks.

Jordy shakes his head, hips moving a little faster. “Just don’t stop.” So Chris doesn’t, circling and brushing his cock until Jordy’s head tips back and he cries out, his pelvis coming down onto Chris’ hand again and again.

Chris rides him through it, fascinated by how long it takes for Jordy’s shakes to subside and his head to come back up. “Well done,” Jordy murmurs, throwing his arms around Chris’ neck for another kiss. He takes Chris’ wrist and pulls his hand out of his trousers, bringing his fingers to his mouth and starting to suck them. Once they’re clean, he uses his hold on Chris’ wrist to pull him toward the bedroom.

“Still want to go down on me?” Jordy asks, shimmying out of his trousers. Chris takes that as his cue and follows suit, tossing his jeans and briefs aside and smirking at the way Jordy licks his lips at the sight of his cock. “I’ve got at least two more orgasms in me.”

“Sounds perfect,” Chris says. “Do you have dental dams?”

There’s a suitcase in the corner of the bedroom. Jordy roots around in it for a minute, bare ass temptingly in the air, before emerging victorious, a dental dam, a condom, and a nitrile glove in hand. “Knew I still had one in there.” He tosses the dam to Chris and drops the condom and glove on the bed before draping himself across it. “Come here.”

They kiss for long, hungry minutes, the lines of their naked bodies pressing together. Jordy gets a hand in Chris’ hair and a hand on his ass and devours him, thighs bracketing his hips. Chris breaks away from his mouth to move up to his ear and then down his neck; Jordy tips his head to the other side and lets out a constant stream of appreciative noises.

As per the rules, Chris bypasses Jordy’s nipples when he gets to them. He does give one scar a long lick, and Jordy jolts under him. “Good or bad?” Chris asks, looking up.

“Mmm, neutral to good,” is his answer, so Chris does it again before moving on, kissing his way down Jordy’s abs and across his hips until he can get his teeth into Jordy’s thigh. Jordy moans encouragingly, so Chris leaves a decent mark on the meat of the inside before opening the dental dam and settling it into place.

“Fuck,” Jordy says almost conversationally as Chris licks across his cock. “Fuck, yes, keep licking for now, oh shit, yes yes  _ yes...” _ His hips flex as Chris obeys, pushing his cock that much harder into Chris’ tongue. Chris sets up a rhythm before too long, long licks with the flat of his tongue and then careful flicks with the tip. Jordy props himself up on his elbows, head hanging back, and chants a litany of praise. “Fuck, suck me,” he says finally, gasping. “Suck my cock, Chris, do it.” Chris takes Jordy’s cock between his lips and sucks on it, still flicking at it with his tongue, and after a minute of that Jordy cries out and starts to shake again, nearly getting Chris in the nose with his pubic bone as he thrusts up into Chris’ mouth.

Jordy collapses onto the bed once the orgasm is through with him, breathing heavily. Chris peels the dam away from his skin and walks it over to the trash can, and then comes back to the bed and plasters himself to Jordy. Jordy kisses him between pants, curling both hands into Chris’ hair and tugging. Chris is achingly hard but surprisingly calm about it. “I think I could just keep making you come all night and be satisfied,” he says into Jordy’s cheek.

Jordy laughs. “Don’t worry, big boy, you’ll get yours,” he says, patting Chris absently on the shoulder. “Just give me a minute and I’ll start opening myself up for you.”

“I could do it,” Chris suggests, trying not to sound too eager.

Jordy squints one eye open and looks at him. “You’re doing an awful lot for me tonight,” he says, mock-suspicious.

Chris shrugs. “It’s fun.”

Jordy grins. “Well, alright then. To work, Mr. Giacometti.”

“You’re one up on me,” Chris says, reaching for the glove and pulling it on. There’s lube on the nightstand and he grabs the bottle, pouring some into his hands. “What’s your last name?”

“Bell,” Jordy says. He hooks his hands under his thighs and splays himself open, a gorgeous display that makes Chris have to swear a little under his breath before reaching for him. “Nice and boring.”

“I like it,” Chris says, circling one lubed, gloved finger around Jordy’s back door. “It’s not boring at all. Bells are musical.”

“Are you saying I’m musical?”

Chris winks at him. “I’m certainly playing you like an instrument,” he drawls, pushing the tip of his finger inside.

_ “Fuck! _ Okay, well-played,” Jordy grits out. “In both the instrumental and the joke sense. Deeper.” Chris slides in deeper and Jordy groans, biting his lip. Chris rolls his finger around, pulling at Jordy’s rim and enjoying the almost pained sounds coming from the man’s throat. “Two now,” Jordy says after a few minutes, and Chris obediently lubes up another finger and sends them both inside, stretching carefully.

By the time Chris has three fingers buried inside him, Jordy’s fucking back as best he can from his back. “I feel like a turtle on its shell,” Jordy grumbles, and Chris barks a laugh and kisses the mark he left on his thigh. “Let me see that cock again?” Chris displays himself. “A, Gorgeous, and B, I’m ready for you,” Jordy says. “Let’s get that in me.”

“How do you want me?” Chris asks, slipping his fingers free and stripping the glove off. He drops it to the floor and reaches for the condom at the foot of the bed.

Jordy rolls onto his hands and knees. “Like this.”

“Your wish is my command.” Chris rubs lube over his sheathed cock and kneels his way over to Jordy. “Can I spank you?” It’s not an urge he’s ever felt before, but something about Jordy’s pert ass waving at him makes him want to leave a mark.

“Mmm, go for it,” Jordy says over his shoulder, wiggling at him. Chris smacks him, just hard enough to leave a pink handprint on each asscheek, and then lines himself up and starts pushing home.

True to form, Jordy swears and lets his head hang down as Chris slides inside him. “God that’s good,” he gasps, dropping down to his elbows. Chris comes to rest balls-deep and runs his hands over Jordy’s back and sides, biting his lip against his own curses.

“Hold still,” Jordy orders him, and starts sliding forward, reversing course when Chris is half out of him to slam his ass against Chris’ hips and take him in again. They both cry out, Chris’ hands tightening on his waist, and Jordy does it again, and again, until Chris can’t help snapping forward to meet his backward thrusts.

“God, it’s been too long since I’ve had a nice cock in me,” Jordy pants over the slapping of their bodies meeting.

“There’s nothing quite like it, is there?” Chris lets his nails dig a little harder into Jordy’s back and the other man grunts.

“Nothing at all, and yours is,  _ shit, _ a particularly good example of the genre. Fuck, faster, I’m getting close.”

Chris bends at the waist, taking hold of Jordy’s hip and pounding them together faster and harder. “I’m close too,” he manages; his balls are tight and his stomach is twisting in that familiar way that means he’s about to tip over.

“You first,” Jordy pants over his shoulder, and Chris lets go, slamming into Jordy with a few more broken thrusts before his cock pulses and he has to tip his head back and cry out. In front of him, Jordy balances himself on one elbow, the other hand disappearing between his legs, and then he’s crying out too, his asshole convulsing around Chris’ cock in a way that milks a few more drops out of him.

Chris pulls himself free and flops down next to where Jordy is already flat on his stomach. “Did I live up to your fantasies?” he asks cheekily as they catch their breath.

“A plus,” Jordy murmurs, patting him clumsily on the shoulder. “Teenage dream fulfilled.”

“Good, good.”

They lie there for a few more minutes, until Chris feels up to standing and dressing. Jordy rolls onto his side and watches him pull his briefs and jeans on. “I think your shirt’s in the living room,” he adds helpfully when Chris starts looking around for it.

“I think you’re right.” Chris pads out and finds it puddled on the carpet. Jordy follows him, still gloriously bare, and wraps his arms around Chris’ neck once the shirt is on. Chris gives him a thorough kissing goodbye, stealing one last palmful of Jordy’s ass while their mouths work together. “This was fun,” he says when they finally pull apart.

“Very fun,” Jordy agrees. “You’ve given me a night I... can never tell anyone about,” he finishes, eyes widening slightly with the realization.

Chris laughs. “I won’t be closeted forever. Once I’m out you can brag to your heart’s content.”

“No pressure,” Jordy says hastily. “I can totally keep schtum for the rest of my life, I was just teasing.”

“Eh.” Chris shrugs. “None felt, but also I really don’t want to be closeted the rest of my life. Just the rest of my career.”

“Totally fair.” Jordy kisses him again and lets him go. “I’ll put money on you over Nikiforov this season,” he says. Chris winks at him, pleased, and leaves with a skip in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said) or [Tumblr](https://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com)!


End file.
